


in your shirt, cooking eggs

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fade to Black, Sexy Shirt Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami makes breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your shirt, cooking eggs

She grabbed the first thing she could when she woke up and put it on, shivering as she waited for the heat to kick in. The heat in her boyfriend's apartment always took a while to start up in the mornings, like the apartment thought it was a car.

It wasn't a school day, but it was already eight-thirty and Saionji had promised he'd take her ice-skating on the frozen lake. Coffee usually helped wake him, so Nanami headed for the kitchen and started up a pot. Then she realized she might as well make breakfast while she was at it, so she took out some eggs.

Eggs. She couldn't help laughing, Saionji always said the moment he realized he was into her was when she punched him for stealing her egg, but she liked to think it was at her sixteenth birthday party, when they'd slow-danced together to one of Miki's melodies. She pulled his student council jacket tighter around her naked form and got to work, cracking the eggs and listening to the hum of the coffeemaker. If the smell of coffee and eggs didn't wake her boyfriend, she'd have to do it herself.

Not that the prospect was such a bad one, of course. She could be surprisingly creative at waking Saionji. Ideas began to form in her head, and she was almost disappointed to hear his footsteps a few moments later. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, half-teasing.

"Well, someone took my jacket, so I didn't have much of a choice," he said. "But since it looks so good on you, I can forgive that." She smirked, leaning further into him as she tried to keep an eye on the frying eggs, watching for curling edges.

"You know it does," she murmured. "But if you're cold, you could always wear my apron."

"You know you're the only person I'd ever wear an apron for," he said pointedly. And he had, even going so far as to wear nothing _but_ her apron a few days ago to surprise her when she came home from school. It was a miracle she'd gotten any homework done that night, come to think of it.

"I know." She heard the coffeemaker ding and wriggled out of his embrace. "You keep an eye on those, okay? I'll make some toast." He made a face, but did as she asked anyway, Nanami moving as slowly and suggestively as she could just to tease him.

It was working.

Suddenly, she had a feeling they'd be eating a cold breakfast and drinking lukewarm coffee. And she didn't care.


End file.
